Home
Orientation: The What: * This wiki is built to help keep approximate reference of intermediate and advanced CTI mechanics; the specifics of which are otherwise undocumented in-game. * New players and returning veterans should look to this wiki for concise, up-to-date reference on current unit strengths and strategies, as well as up-to-date details relating to BECTI specifics (Exactly how town AI currently function, exact base building specifics, veteran attack and defense tips & tricks, etc.) The Why: * To facilitate individual success for new and returning players, so that each new teammate we play with is more competent, skilled, and varied in technique and individual ability. The How: * To meet the end of improving each individual player, and to also increase the overall competitive strength of the OFPS BECTI community, we seek to provide open up-to-date reference of advanced CTI knowledge. Our goals are to: *# Record notably successful combat tactics and techniques (vehicle strengths and uses in CTI, command strategies, ways to combine arms and to overcome individual issues with teamwork. Happens much more often when we have skilled, well informed specialists., countermeasures against common strategic snags and pitfalls, etc). *# To provide up-to-date reference on balance changes to CTI unique units and structures (exact building health, base attack methods, AI town specifics, etc.) *# Provide exact reference about constantly changing game mechanics (advanced game play and AI techniques, countering advanced player weapon systems, using ships and unusual mod assets effectively.) In Summary: BECTI is a dynamic, open ended game mode which provides for the development of a wide variety of individual skills and abilities. There plethora of weapon systems to command, an abundance of strategies and tactics to employ, and a number of advanced techniques to learn; All of which have strengths and weaknesses that vary with each game's unique map-wide game state. There is room for the individual players to grow their play-style and learn. However, the game is -- at it's core, a test of larger team effort. By pushing new players up in individual skill, we hope to provide for a better focus on the amazing options of combined arms and team vs team strategy; The game really shines when we can help all our teammates get on task, and when we can rely on skilled players coming together and having fun. On The OFPS Community & BECTI: CTI has come a long ways since its debut in the Operation Flash Point multiplayer community (est 2001), and we in this community are proud to see Benny & the OFPS Dev team carry the CTI legacy forward to ARMA 3 and beyond. The core team is a small group with full time jobs and families, and their maintenance of the CTI mod is a labor of love. They can use all the good help they can get! Please feel free to contribute or become involved with the OFPS BECTI server group. All it takes is time! There's always something we can do to make their jobs easier; Help us get organized, help clarify bug reports and submit tickets to mod package affiliates, help contribute original (well thought, detailed) ideas for improvement, or even help code (if you have experience scripting in ARMA.) And, If you can't do any of that, do even better and organize your friends! New players are always welcome, and the larger our community, the more visibility we have with Bohemia Interactive (ARMA developers). Skilled teams & social groups are the backbone of any good organization; and we're excited to have you all playing the game we love. All that they ask if that your contributions be thoughtful and well made, and not random, unrealistic, or requiring significant investigation (There is always a long list of current issues). This is not an absolute requirement but a guideline. We all make mistakes and sometimes our contributions just suck (unintentionally). Participation in a community has its ups and downs, but it takes all those little individual contributions to make the awesome (free) mods we enjoy today. = Capturing towns = Towns could not be captured in random order. You could only capture towns which are connected to towns you already own. Moving closer to the next town would activate game scripts and resistance forces would spawn. However, you could move safely around a town which is not next in line, that would not activate that town. In fact, you could even build a base there (subject to change in next missions?). Each town has its own SV (what SV stands for??) score. Higher score means more Resistance forces in town, however town would provide you with more money and supply after you capture it. You need to capture all town camps first, then to capture town’s main depot/bunker. You capture them by standing near it. Capture takes some time, you can see capture progress on the upper left side of the screen. Green line would get shorter until you capture the camp. You can’t capture camp if there is an enemy nearby. Line could be green, blue or red depending on who owns the town. If you have a medic vehicle in the beginning of the mission it is very important to protect it, because you can use it to re--spawn in it during the first town capture. SCREEN SHOT OF TOWN and LINES on the map (to be added) 'OFPS-BECTI WIKI Content:' * All Pages 'Table of Content: Organized by Subject:' = Latest activity __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse